Calleigh's Surprise
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: Calleigh has some important news to tell Eric... What else do I do? E/C so fluffy it'll make cotton candy jealous! I dont think there's any 't' in here but just in case...


**I had a really hard time writing this because I have never been pregnant before, but I just wrote on what I reminisced when my cousin (the California one) was pregnant, and what she was complaining about. So if some of my facts are way off, just pretend for me!**

_  
Here it comes again_, Calleigh thought as a wave of nausea coursed through her, and she barely made it to the bathroom in time. That was the third time in the past two hours, and Calleigh Delko was exhausted; it was 2:00 a.m. Yet Calleigh was the only one waking up, as Eric was the heaviest sleeper she had ever known in her life. Truthfully, she was glad he wasn't up, because he'd be far too concerned about her if he knew that she was throwing up at the wee hours of the morning as well as right before work.

"Try to take it easy on me, little baby," she whispered, placing a small hand over her stomach. "Your daddy doesn't know about you yet." The churning in her stomach ceased a tiny bit as she walked out of the bathroom, and Calleigh chuckled. "That's right, I'll tell him soon. Just wait."

As she slipped back into the bed and scooted closer to her husband, she heard him mutter something unintelligible and then subconsciously wrap his strong arms around her, spooning her against his chest. His hand remained over her stomach and Calleigh jumped a little as it settled there, impossibilities running through her mind. But his breathing remained steady, and she was absolutely sure he had not awakened. Realizing this, she smiled and put her tiny hand over his large one.

"That's him, baby," she muttered sweetly. Her stomach was now completely at ease.

***

Calleigh somehow slept through the whole night without another unwelcome sickness, but it was back again and worse than ever at 6:00 Thursday morning, her day off (of course). It wasn't until after she had puked that she noticed Eric was gone. He had work this morning, and could have left minutes or hours ago on call. Sure enough she found a note on the nightstand explaining that he had been called to a scene in Coconut Grove (murder of a single millionaire entrepreneur), and he should be able to get back for lunch, I love you.

She showered and opted for just one of Eric's Miami U t-shirts, which had the sleeves cut off, and simple white underwear, not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure on her stomach. Not even bothering to dry her hair, she went into the kitchen and started the burner, finding a pan and two eggs. As soon as she placed them into the pan however, Calleigh realized that eggs were a big no-no. Holding back the sudden wave of nausea in her throat, she immediately dumped the offending food in the sink. _Important thing to remember number 1,000: no eggs._

Calleigh found a muffin in the pantry, not really in the mood to make some from scratch, and nibbled on it hesitantly. When she was positive she wasn't going to throw up, she took a small bite and swallowed. It seemed to settle well, and she ate the rest hungrily. It was now just past 7:30 in the morning; only 5 more hours until Eric would be home.

Turning on the TV Calleigh found something pleasant on TLC about clothes, What Not to Wear, but watched without listening; she was trying to contemplate when and where she was going to tell Eric that they were going to have a baby. Over a nice dinner at the house, possibly the beach, would be the easiest thing. Deciding a beach picnic would be best. Calleigh also knew that tonight would have to be the night. She had already seen her doctor, it was confirmed, and there was no turning back now.

Smiling to herself, Calleigh put her hand over still-flat stomach, a habit she had easily picked up in the week she had know about her pregnancy. She and Eric had merely been married a year as of two months ago in August. About six months ago they had both moved to a close location to work, into a small yet comfortable house ten minutes from downtown Miami. Calleigh greatly missed the privacy of her suburban community and Eric was truly homesick living away from his little Cuban neighborhood, but in the end they decided it was worth the move and the money.

Calleigh next studied the mantel of the fireplace. She had always wondered why they were building houses that had fireplaces in Miami; the lowest temperature she had ever experienced in her 10 years of living in the city was roughly 50 degrees, and that was mostly wind chill. Still, it was a nice place to put pictures, and that was what she was looking at now.

In the very center was a picture of her and Eric on their wedding day, standing in front of a gorgeous background of fresh hibiscus, lilies, and white snowdrops, as well as various trees and other plants. She loved that picture; the cost of the photographer was a hideous amount, but that picture was worth it all to her. To the left was a picture recently taken of Eric and his sisters while at a bar, which was taken by her. On the right of the wedding picture was a photo of Calleigh and her brothers and father. The very last photographs on the two ends of the mantel were pictures of Calleigh and her bridesmaids, and Eric and his groomsmen.

Her mind drifted to what could be coming tonight. How would Eric react? Remembering millions of conversations with him about having children, she was positive that he would take it very well. The thing that worried her most was the overall shock it would throw at him. Oh well, she thought. He's going to have to find out sooner or later.

***

Calleigh was nibbling on a blueberry muffin, sitting in the large black leather recliner under piles of blankets when Eric came home for lunch. Spotting her watching TV, he smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, Cal," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. As he really looked at her for the first time that day, he noticed the slight bags under her eyes, her hair still damp, and the half eaten blueberry muffin. This was not like Calleigh at all, to not have makeup on or her hair dried to sleek perfection; she wasn't even dressed in her own clothes. "You feeling okay?" he added.

Calleigh kept the train wreck of thoughts in her head and didn't let them flow out of her mouth: _no, I feel like crap, but for the most wonderful reason; yes, I am fantastic, because I'm carrying you're baby; Eric, you're going to be a father._

"Perfect," she half-lied, smiling. "I'm just a little tired."

Eric accepted this answer and kissed her once more, on the lips this time, before heading to the kitchen.

As he made himself a sandwich, Calleigh got up slowly and set the table for him. When he sat down, Calleigh decided to ask him about tonight.

"So what do you feel like doing later?" she questioned, sitting down in another chair next to him.

Eric shrugged. "I'm up for whatever. You know me, I just go with the flow." They both grinned.

"Don't you mean you go with _my_ flow?" she corrected, giggling. "How about a picnic on the beach, you know, watch the sunset? We haven't done that in a while."

Eric nodded and smiled; he remembered _exactly_ what happened the last time they did that. "That sounds nice. I'll get off work as soon as I can so we can go before the tide comes in."

Calleigh smiled and agreed. Things were going perfectly…until:

"You want a bite, Cal?"

He held out the sandwich a little so she could take it if she wanted. But that small gesture brought with it a waft of its scent, and Calleigh smelled mayonnaise. Mayonnaise equals eggs which equals throw up. Calleigh darted to the sink just in time to avoid a major, disgusting clean-up day. In a second Eric was there, holding back her hair and a hand on her forehead. When she was sure she was through retching, Calleigh pulled back to look into Eric's beautiful, concerned face. He handed her some water to rinse her mouth, and when she was through with it, brushed her still-damp hair out of her eyes, cupping her face in his hands.

"Are you still going to tell me that you're absolutely perfect?" he asked, a small worried smile upon his lips. "This is the sixth day in a row this has been going on. I'm taking you to the doctor this afternoon."

"Eric, I don't need to go to the doctor," Calleigh protested, "at least, not the kind of doctor you're talking about."

Eric looked confused. "What are you talking about? Calleigh, you're starting to scare me a little."

Calleigh didn't know what to say. "Eric, I'm pregnant."

Oops.

Calleigh mentally kicked herself. Damn it; her whole plan was ruined. But the look on Eric's face was what did it for her: shock and nothing. His features remained completely blank, but his eyes spread a little, staring at her disbelievingly.

"You're what?"

Before she could stop them, tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're upset. I knew I should have waited to dinner; it just blurted out. I'm sorry Eric."

Eric shushed her and pulled her to his chest, enveloping her in his arms. A smile was growing on his full lips; that beautiful, trademark happy smile of his. "Calleigh, honey, I'm not upset. The farthest thing from it, actually."

Calleigh pulled back, her turn to be surprised. "You're not? I mean, you don't think this is going to change things between us?"

Eric took her hands in his and laced their fingers together, kissing her as passionately as he could in the position. Pulling back panting slightly, he answered. "Of course it will change us- for the better. I love you, Cal. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Calleigh gave a watery laugh and kissed him again. "So this is really it; we're going to have a baby. A real family."

Eric nodded, pecking her jaw line, neck, and pulse point. He lifted her to save his back from the height difference and instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist. Eric grinned into her skin as he carried them to the bedroom; he would have to call Horatio and tell him not to expect his face in the lab for the rest of the day.

**A/N: So I don't know about y'all, but as soon as I saw 6.10 (CSI: My Nanny) the idea of Eric being a dad is one of the most adorable things I can think of. This is just one of the many versions I have of E/C married/baby life I have written; I might post another one called Birthday Present, which is completely different from this, depending on how this one does. R&R please!**


End file.
